


The Stowaway's Bargain

by Vixvox



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixvox/pseuds/Vixvox
Summary: A stowaway on the Pride? Captain Fiona might just make them walk the plank unless they're willing to convince her to give them a chance.





	The Stowaway's Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a "Fiona Porn" weekend as part of my patreon. Check out more and read stories early by subscribing to www.patreon.com/vixvox

I felt arms jerk me out of the shadows and force me to stand on my feet. I remember voices barked at me and demanded to know who I was and why I was on board. I heard suggestions of leaving me on the next island they passed or putting me to work in the kitchens. But one voice barked louder than the others and demanded that I be brought before the captain. The crew carried me along the main deck, past the anchor wheel and to a large ornate kul-tiran style door. They threw open the door and tossed me inside and announced my presence to a woman inside. The door slammed shut as they left me and her alone.

I regained my senses then just in time to see a pair of dark red boots approach me.

“A stowaway?” the voice said. “That be not a smart choice, mate. What say ye fer yerself?”

I peeled my eyes away from those boots. My eyes roamed upward from toe to head of the woman I sought the entire time. Her blue-skinned body was wrapped in tight leathers that creaked and wrinkled with every motion she made. The flesh beneath was curvy in the right places with a plumpness that entranced. But beneath those curves there was a viper’s spring, as if she was poised to strike me down if I made the wrong move. I knew this woman was dangerous, even as my eyes latched onto the swell of her breasts beneath her coat or the full pleasant curl of her smiling lips.

“I came to find you.” I said meekly, as my body warmed at the sight of her.

Captain Fiona laughed a wicked laugh as she leaned back against her desk. Her ass pancaked against the hefty wood and emphasized the figure hidden beneath her garb. She crossed her legs at the knees and tapped a finger against her lips.

“Find me? Fer what? If ye wanted to do me harm then ye wouldn’t be so unarmed. Ah!” she said with a smirk. “Perhaps ye aimed to give worship aye? To a queen of the sea.”

I blinked and looked in her direction. Her gold eyes flared hot and bored into my soul. I felt my cheeks heat and flush as I bit my lower lip in embarrassment.

“Don’t feel so ashamed, mate. It be a natural way of feelin’. Ye thar on the ground, me here on me desk…” She uncrossed her legs and curled her finger beckoning. “Show me how ye worship and I may be lettin’ ye stay until we reach a safe harbor.”

I understood her meaning. As I crawled obediently towards her I felt the heat build between my thighs. The woman's clear domination of the situation spoke to a secret thrill I never knew I had. My breathing was hot and heavy. My heart raced as it drummed a rapid pattern.

I lowered my hands towards my belt only to be stopped when her steel-toed boots slid beneath my chin. She raised the foot and forced my eyes to meet hers which held amusement and knowing pleasure of what she was denying me. The feeling of metal and leather cooled and heated my skin all at once.

“Did I say ye could pleasure yerself, mate? Worship me first.” She said.

I shook my head. She hadn’t given me permission so I lowered moved my hands towards her calves. I held her in place and slid my tongue down upon the steel toe of her boot. I heard her smile in the giggle that came as I rolled my tongue along that boot towards her knees. The humiliation I felt at being so cowed blended with the taste of leather driving a shiver down my spine.

I heard her say “Go on”, so I clapped my palms on her hips. I dared a chance to clench my fingers around her rear so I could feel her softness and sink my fingertips into those soft hills.

“Keep goin’” I heard her say. 

So my tongue traced along her pants. I traced names, shapes, and symbols along her gray cottom trousers which left a trail of saliva along her garments. I heard the woman hiss with pleasure, especially when I finally reached between her thighs. My senses swirled with the aroma of her womanly scent and my eyes shined when I noticed the dampness that seeped through the crotch of her cotton trousers.

I was on my knees then and had hands firmly dug inoto her ass cheeks. She smiled and sat upon my palms, which dug the back of my hands into the smooth polished wood of her desk. But I had no care for the slight discomfort as I was busy with another matter entirely. 

With only tongue, teeth, and determination, I found my way to unclasp her belt and open her top most trouser buttons. My teeth pinched down on a zipper so I could undo it with the simple bob of my head. It was only when I could see the slight patch of green hear and her throbbing needy clitoris did she finally make a move to help me.

She swatted my hands off her ass then pushed my face away from my intended reward. She smiled, winked, then purred as she jerked her pants down to her ankles.

I gasped at what I saw. The tall woman was ravishing, with long thick legs that were soft and dexterous. Her skin was smooth and tinted with a pleasant blue. A thin line of honeyed essence ran down her thigh from where my worship had aroused her throughout the minutes of play. I then found the courage to dare a glance at her pussy and was not displeased by what I saw.

Her fingers were pressed upon her labia folds and parted them before my eyes. She was soaked, with a vagina that looked eager for my attention. The nearby flicker of torch lights illuminated her wetness. I could have sworn that her sex sung to me, like a siren’s call seeking to crash me upon stones with hopes of being taken into her folds and warmth.

I never looked above her waist when she said; “Come and convince me to let ye stay.”

I have never rushed so fast into anything before in my life.


End file.
